Un petit bout de route ensemble
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Il y a Hiroshi et il y a Seishû. Parfois ils sont en couple, parfois ils ont besoin de s'avouer leurs sentiments mais l'important c'est qu'ensemble ils sont heureux. Recueil d'OS/drabbles d'après le défi 52 saveurs.
1. Le rire des femmes

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi 52 saveurs sur livejournal.

Concernant la publication, je précise que je ne publierais sur qu'après avoir publié un nouveau texte sur lj, de sorte qu'il y aura jusqu'au 52ème texte, toujours un texte d'avance sur ce site.

Sinon normalement les OS ne sont pas reliés entre eux mais il peut y avoir des correspondances.

* * *

 **22\. Le rire des femmes**

Quand les gens apprennent qu'Hiroshi aime les hommes, il a généralement le droit à un grand nombre de remarques empreintes de clichés et d'ignorance. Parmi ces remarques, une qui revient souvent c'est sur sa prétendue misogynie. Ce qui est idiot. Le fait qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de femme ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas les aimer autrement. Au contraire, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il a toujours été entouré par des femmes et des filles et elles ont toutes joués un rôle dans sa vie, un rôle qu'il ne peut et ne veut pas nier.

D'abord il y a sa mère. Sa mère banale et en même temps extraordinaire. Sa mère et sa gentillesse. Sa mère et ses désirs. Sa mère et ses rêves, son enthousiasme, son amour des ragots.

Sans elle, il ne serait jamais né. Sans elle, il ne serait pas devenu l'homme qu'il est. Elle lui a transmis ses valeurs, ses connaissances, sa vision du monde. Souvent elle l'a trop protégé. Parfois elle s'est assurée qu'il y arrive tout seul. Surtout c'est elle qui lui apprit à cuisinier et il lui en sera à jamais reconnaissant.

Enfin, elle l'a toujours supporté dans ses choix. Elle l'a soutenu quand il a voulu devenir cuisinier. Elle la serré dans ses bras quand il lui a avoué qu'il aimait Seishû.

Après il y a celle qu'il considère un peu comme sa fille. Juste un peu parce qu'elle a déjà un grand-père et deux pères.

C'est Naru, Naru qui passe parfois trop de temps avec Sei et parfois pas assez. Naru et son tempérament impulsif. Naru, la petite fille aventureuse, qui est devenue une femme indépendante et forte. Naru et son optimisme, son amour de la nature, son désir de découverte.

Avec elle, il a trouvé quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour aider. Il sait aussi qu'elle est la meilleure personne pour vous changer les idées et que sa bonne humeur est généralement contagieuse. Quand il déprime un peu, il l'appelle et il n'a pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de dire ce qui ne va pas, Naru raconte sa vie, ses petits problèmes à elle, ses joies. Elle parle et lui écoute. Et quand finalement il raccroche, il se sent beaucoup mieux.

Et puis, aussi Naru c'est les souvenirs de nombreux repas partagés à trois. Cette impression fugace mais peut-être pas si idiote d'une petite famille où elle serait leur enfant à Sei' et lui. Ce petit rien qui la différencie de Miwa, Tama et Hina, ses autres sœurs. Même si elles aussi sont uniques à leur manière.

Hina est la meilleure amie de Naru. Pourtant elle est presque son opposée. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Hiroshi l'aime moins.

Si Naru est celle vers qu'il se tourne quand il a besoin de se vider l'esprit, Hina est celle qui est là pour le remettre les pieds sur terre. Pour lui dire qu'on a rien sans rien, qu'il faut agir et qu'il ne peut pas juste rester là à se morfondre. Elle le houspille quand il se dispute avec Seishû et qu'il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner et elle l'oblige à retourner en cuisine quand un critique l'a descendu lui et sa cuisine dans les journaux.

« Parce que ce n'est pas un idiot qui ne te connaît pas qui peux décider de ce que tu fais ou ne fais pas. »

Miwa tient à peu près le même discours même s'il y a moins de mot et plus d'actes. Miwa c'est sa première amie. Miwa c'est le bébé qui est venu troubler sa vie de seul enfant du village. Miwa c'est celle avec qui il fait du sport. En général elle le bat. Avant cela le vexait, maintenant il s'en moque. Elle est plus sportive que lui, c'est la vie. Au moins il court plus vite que Tama.

Tama, la fille un peu bizarre, obsédée par sa relation avec Seishû. Au début, c'était vraiment bizarre de l'avoir sur le dos, avec ses remarques. Surtout que comme avec Miwa, Hiroshi l'a vu grandir alors parler sexualité avec elle, c'est vraiment étrange et gênant. Très gênant. Et puis ils se sont habitués parce que c'était ça ou ne plus la voir et ça c'était hors de question.

Parce que Tama c'est la seule autre artiste de leur entourage et celle qui comprend le mieux Seishû. Tama c'est l'amie de Miwa et se séparer de l'une c'est se séparer de l'autre. Tama c'est une fille qui a fini par réaliser son rêve et qui est désormais l'une des plus célèbres mangaka du pays. Enfin, Tama, elle est toujours là pour les défendre contre ces idiots qui pensent qu'on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un du même sexe.

Tama c'est leur amie et ils l'aiment vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

« Rina » fait un peu moins l'unanimité dans son couple. Le fait qu'elle est longtemps été amoureuse d'Hiroshi n'est pas vraiment un argument en sa faveur pour Seishû et en plus les deux n'ont pas grand-chose en commun.

Néanmoins le calligraphe et le cuisinier ont compris que même s'ils étaient un couple, ils avaient le droit d'avoir chacun de leur côté des amis que l'autre ne supporte pas forcément. C'est le cas de Rina.

En vrai, Hiroshi n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds. Il suppose juste que s'est relié au fait qu'il ne la jamais mise sur un piédestal et qu'il l'a toujours traitée avec respect. En plus, une fois qu'ils se sont mis à se parler, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient pas mal de points communs. Rina est la personne de son entourage qui lui ressemble le plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'il apprécie de passer du temps avec elle. Ils ont les mêmes centres d'intérêt alors parler avec elle, c'est parler de choses qu'il aime.

Rina c'est la personne qu'il va voir quand il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête, quand rien de trop grave ne se passe dans sa vie mais qu'il est juste fatigué par son travail.

Evidemment la situation est inverse avec la mère de Sei. Discuter avec elle, c'est en général la promesse de nombreux maux de tête. Elle est têtue, aimerait qu'il partage ses idées et lui en veut toujours un peu de lui avoir voler son fils adoré. Du coup, leur discussion sont plus des débats à sens unique où elle lui assène des arguments tandis qu'il arrive à peine à sortir quelques phrases. Bref, définitivement pas la personne à voir quand il est fatigué.

Par contre lorsque tout va bien, ça ne fait pas de mal de lui rendre visite. D'abord parce que ça fait plaisir à Seishû même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Ensuite parce qu'il adore quand elle lui raconte des histoires sur l'enfance du calligraphe. Il aime entendre parler de ses bêtises, de ses croyances, de ses rêves. Il aime en apprendre plus sur l'homme qu'il aime tout simplement et il sait que si son compagnon aime bien raconter quelques anecdotes, ça reste assez rare et c'est bien assez peu pour rassasier son besoin de connaissance à son sujet.

Bref, sa belle-mère est importante pour lui également. Comme Tama, Miwa, Naru, sa mère, Hina et tant d'autres qui ont croisés sa route. Mamie Yasu. Fumi Cette fille à son premier entretien d'embauche. La collégienne qui était amoureuse de lui.

Sans ces femmes, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et ils les aiment. Pas parce qu'elles sont femmes, mais parce qu'elles sont des personnes, qu'elles sont uniques et lui apportent chacune quelque chose de différent.

Quand quelqu'un demande à Hiroshi s'il aime les hommes parce qu'il est misogyne, le cuisinier rigole et il pense à toutes ces femmes qui comptent pour lui. Et si l'autre répète sa question, il répond :

« Je n'aime pas les hommes, je suis attiré par eux et je peux pas avoir des sentiments amoureux à leur égard mais cela ne veut pas dire que je les aime tous. Celui que j'aime c'est Seishû et je l'aime parce que parfois il est maladroit, parfois non. Quand il sourit j'ai le cœur qui bat et je déteste le voir triste. C'est un artiste mais il n'a pas spécialement de talent. C'est quelqu'un qui se bat pour ce qu'il veut et n'abandonne jamais. Il a une passion et il lui donne tout et ça, ça m'impressionne. Tu me demandes si j'aime les hommes parce que je n'aime pas les femmes, c'est idiot. On n'aime pas quelqu'un parce qu'on déteste les autres, on aime quelqu'un parce qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui nous fait l'aimer. »


	2. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

**41\. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation**

La première fois que Hiroshi a dû rentrer à Tokyo alors qu'ils étaient ensembles, Seishû a eu le cœur déchiré et l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une partie de son corps. La plus importante.

Bien sûr il n'en a rien dit, du moins pas directement. Mais Hiroshi se rappelle encore les nombreux coups de fil et les plaintes incessantes. S'il n'était pas déjà bien amoureux et surtout si Seishû ne lui manquait pas autant, il aurait certainement fini par le détester. Cela ne fut pas le cas. L'amour rend aveugle. Et sourd.

La deuxième fois, ce ne fut pas mieux. Ni la troisième. Ni la quatrième.

Il leur fallut dix séparations pour finalement s'y habituer et comprendre que ce n'était qu'une composante de leur relation, que peut-être que sans cela elle ne serait pas aussi forte. Surtout ils ont fini par comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et que ce n'était pas quelques centaines de kilomètres qui allaient changer cet état des faits.

Après cela ce fut un peu moins douloureux et les coups de fils furent moins remplis de plaintes et plus de déclarations et de projets.

Bientôt ce fut un rituel, chaque soir, à la même heure, Hiroshi appelait Seishû et lui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Le calligraphe l'écoutait, prenant étonnamment plaisir à entendre parler d'école de cuisine, de restaurants, de recettes et d'étudiants.

Quand le plus jeune avait fini son récit, le calligraphe prenait le relais. Il parlait des gens du villages surtout et particulièrement de Naru. Naru qu'il avait presque fini par adopter avec l'accord implicite des Kotoishi. Quand il parlait d'elle, c'était toujours avec enthousiasme et ça ravisait le cuisinier.

Ensuite, une fois qu'il avait fini de donner des nouvelles de tout le monde, il parlait un peu de calligraphie. Au fur et à mesure des conversations, Hiroshi commença à connaître un certain nombre de termes et bizarrement cela le rendait fier d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette discipline qui à la base pourtant ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Au moins désormais il pouvait accompagner son compagnon à des concours ou des expositions sans lui faire honte ni lui poser trop de questions.

Puis quand enfin, il en avait terminé de parler de ce qu'ils faisaient seuls. Les deux jeunes hommes s'inventaient une vie. Tantôt à Tokyo, tantôt à Nanatsuke. Ils évoquaient les bancs sur lesquels ils s'assiéraient, le coin de falaise où ils se baigneraient, les coins sombres où ils s'embrasseraient, les plats qu'Hiroshi cuisineraient exprès pour Seishû. Ils s'inventaient leur monde, leur monde où ils étaient réunis.

Et le jour où Hiroshi finit par ouvrir son restaurant sur son île natale et que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à habiter ensemble, ils eurent d'abord du mal à ne plus partager cela ces conversations qui duraient des heures et où ils parlaient de tout. Après tout ils avaient moins à raconter. Ils en venaient même parfois à regretter le temps où ils étaient séparés.

Mais comme toujours, ils finirent par s'adapter. Surtout ils ne passaient pas non plus tout leur temps ensemble. Il y avait toujours des séparations.

Des séparations et des retrouvailles.

Des moments de joie et des moments de peine.

Des moments à deux et des moments seuls.

Et toujours des moments pour s'aimer.


	3. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

**18\. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver**

Hiroshi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et il baillait toutes les dix minutes.

Autour de lui les infirmières le regardaient avec pitié et inquiétude. Elles avaient essayé de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, qu'ils l'appelleraient s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas eu l'air de les entendre. Il était resté assis sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Parce qu'il les attendrissait et parce que pas une seule fois il ne s'était plaint, elles lui avaient apporté une couverture, un café et de quoi se restaurer un peu. Il avait protesté, il n'avait pas envie de leur donner plus de travail surtout qu'il savait qu'elles en étaient déjà débordées. Elles lui avaient dit que cela leur faisait plaisir, que c'était rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux et que cela les avait toutes touchées.

Alors pour les remercier, il avait répondu à leurs questions. Il avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Seishû, de leur mise en couple, de leur vie ensemble, de Naru, leur presque fille adoptive et de tous leurs amis, toujours présents. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait parlé de l'incident du calligraphe à personne parce qu'il avait peur, peur de mettre des mots. Cela rendrait la chose encore plus réelle. Ce qui était idiot, parce que c'était réel. Il avait vraiment trouvé son amant inconscient sur le sol et appelé l'hôpital.

Alors l'une d'entre elle, la plus jeune, lui avait dit de lui donner son téléphone. Elle allait envoyer les messages pour lui. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir à qui elle doit donner la priorité.

Hiroshi l'avait regardé reconnaissant avant de citer des noms : Naru, Kawafuji, Hina, Tama, Miwa…

Naru était arrivée la première. Ou plutôt Naru et Hina puisque c'était la deuxième qui conduisait. Il leur avait demandé pourquoi elles ne dormaient pas alors qu'il était trois heures du matin.

La brune avait haussé les épaules avant d'annoncer que Naru ne se sentait pas bien. Celle-ci a alors protesté pour dire que si avant de finalement changer d'avis pour se tourner vers Hiro et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer.

Le cuisinier l'avait regardée et un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la croire. Vraiment. Mais la peur qui enserrait ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait vu Seishû immobile sur le sol de leur salle de bain n'arrivait pas à partir.

Naru qui le connaissait certainement un peu trop bien, s'était alors assise à côté de lui et lui avait pris la main qu'elle avait serré fort dans la sienne.

« Tu te rappelles la fois où je me suis cassée le poignet ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il doucement. Handa était tellement paniqué qu'il a menacé le médecin pour qu'il te fasse passer en priorité. Alors que pourtant il n'y avait déjà personne avant toi.

\- Oui, sourit Naru. Et ensuite pendant les radios, il était tellement nerveux que les infirmières l'ont forcé à sortir de la pièce.

Quelle merveilleuse idée elles ont eu, soupira le cuisinier en se remémorant l'événement. J'étais resté dans la salle d'attente et j'ai dû subir toutes ses plaintes et inquiétudes. Ce n'est que lorsque le médecin est sorti pour dire que tu n'avais rien de grave et qu'avec un plâtre et un bon mois d'attention, tu serais vite remise à neuf, qu'il a finalement consenti à se taire.

Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais choisi ce moment-là pour l'embrasser ? »

Hiroshi rougit ce qui fit rire les infirmières qui étaient restés autour d'eux. L'une d'elle, la plus curieuse sans aucun doute, demanda :

« Et c'est la seule autre fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés à l'hôpital ?

\- Pas vraiment, protesta Naru avec un air gêné. Seishû a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se ménager alors du coup, il nous est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de devoir l'emmener là-bas pour qu'il soit obligé de se reposer. D'autre part, j'étais plutôt du genre casse-cou…

\- Oui, et on pourrait croire qu'il aurait fini par prendre le pli de devoir d'emmener presqu'une fois tous les deux mois et qu'il aurait cessé de s'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas souvent le cas.

\- Du coup, un jour Hiroshi est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas mon père adoptif mais que cette fois j'avais intérêt à l'écouter parce que sincèrement il en avait plus qu'assez des risques que je prenais. « Tu ne te rend pas compte de l'impact que ça a sur lui, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir attendre avec lui dans la salle d'attente et de le voir si perdu et bouleversé. »

\- Et dieu merci, tu m'as écouté et tu as arrêté de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- N'empêche tu aurais également pu écouter tes propres conseils, répliqua Naru. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait failli lui donner un arrêt cardiaque parce que je me suis fait renverser par une voiture.

\- Je n'avais rien, aucune blessure sérieuse !

\- Oui, ben tu étais dans une autre ville et ta mère nous avait juste appris qu'elle venait de recevoir un appel des pompiers qui t'avait trouvé inconscient et qui t'avait emmené directement à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas spécialement rassurant.

\- Vous dramatisez toujours trop.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas les gens qui s'excitent trop vite, explique-moi comment tu fais pour sortir avec Seishû Handa ? » demanda alors Miwa qui venait d'arriver.

Hiroshi la regarda pendant quelques minutes, l'air interloqué par la question avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Seishû est Seishû et il l'aime.

Il n'y a rien d'autres à dire.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Tama se met soudain à rougir avant de baragouiner à Miwa quelques choses qui ressemble à « tu sais pas ce que c'est le grand amour, ça s'explique pas ».

Et puis, soudain il y a une infirmière qui vient vers eux. Elle les regarde tous avec perplexité, certainement surprise de voir tant de monde alors qu'il n'y avait à la base qu'un vieil homme seul. Mais une fois sa surprise passée, c'est Hiroshi qu'elle regarde droit dans les yeux, et c'est à lui qu'elle parle quand elle annonce :

« Monsieur Handa est réveillé. Normalement l'heure des visites est terminée depuis longtemps mais je pense qu'on peut faire une exception. »

Si Hiroshi avait trente ans de moins et l'enthousiasme de Naru, il lui aurait probablement sauté dans les bras de l'infirmière. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il se contente de la saluer, les yeux brillants de gratitude.

La jeune femme l'emmène jusqu'à une chambre au fond d'un couloir, elle toque deux fois à la porte avant d'entrer. Le cœur du cuisinier fait un salto avant qu'il décide de finalement la suivre.

Dans le lit, il y a Seishû, pâle, des immenses cernes sous les yeux et l'air un peu perdu.

Puis Hiroshi s'approche un peu plus, lui prend la main et leurs regards se croisent.

Ils se sourient.

Une minute. Puis deux.

Et le cœur d'Hiroshi est tellement rempli d'amour à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte qu'ils pourraient rester là des heures, que ça ne le gênerait pas.


	4. Le mois le plus cruel

2\. Le mois le plus cruel

Janvier était beau. Il neigeait. Tout le monde avait en tête ses résolutions, tout le monde était prêt à devenir meilleur. Quand ils avaient froids, Hiroshi cuisinait des plats chauds. Quand ils s'ennuyaient, Naru leur proposait un jeu. Quand la pâleur des murs les déprimait, Seishû prenait son pinceau et décorait la maison.

Février était sucré. Apparemment les deux mois précédents n'avaient pas suffi à les rassasier et ils se goinfraient de pâtisserie japonaise et française. Naru dessinait des visages dans ses crêpes pendant que Hiroshi et Seishû se battaient avec le sucre.

Mars était rafraichissant. Ils pouvaient passer un peu plus de temps dehors, se balader ou se courir après. L'instituteur venait bavarder avec eux et monsieur Kotoichi racontait des histoires de sa jeunesse.

Avril était surprenant. Les journées ensoleillées se mélangeaientaux journées pluvieuses et l'inspiration de Seishû était aussi stable que la météo. Pour le consoler, Hiroshi l'attirait dans leur futon où ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Hiro ne décide de faire une visite à l'improviste.

Mai était dur sentimentalement. C'était la période des expositions et des festivals. Le moment où Seishû devait partir et quitter Hiroshi. Durant ce mois où les fleurs et les cerises revenaient à la vie, son cœur ne cessait de faire le yo-yo alors qu'il quittait et retrouvait celui qu'il aimait. Ses œuvres n'en était que plus éblouissante et pleine d'émotions tandis que les plats d'Hiroshi devenaient doux-amers.

Juin était reposant. Souvent Hiroshi fermait le restaurant pour un long week-end et les deux hommes en profitaient pour aller passer quelques jours dans des eaux thermales. Ils en revenaient toujours en pleine forme et plus amoureux que jamais.

Juillet était étouffant. La chaleur enlevant toute force aux deux hommes. Toutefois, alors que Hiroshi n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de travailler de jour, Seishû décidait généralement de profiter de la nuit pour faire ses calligraphies. Enfin, s'il avait réussi à se reposer malgré le bruit d'Higarashino en pleine récolte.

Août était nostalgique. De Tama à Hina en passant par Aki et Miwa tous revenaient envahir la maison du calligraphe le temps d'un mois. Et si les jeux et les discussions étaient bien différentes de celles qu'ils avaient à l'époque, au grand désarroi de Naru, tous avaient généralement l'impression de revenir au temps où Seishû venait d'arriver et avait bouleversé à jamais sa vie et les leurs.

Septembre était doux. Comme la mer après la tempête. Si Hiroshi et Seishû étaient toujours heureux de revoir tout le monde, ils savaient également apprécier à sa pleine mesure le moment où ils se retrouvaient de nouveau seuls. Madame Kido déclarait d'ailleurs que c'était le mois de l'année où il était le plus déconseillé de leur faire des visites surprises.

Octobre était local. Si Hiroshi avait toujours fait en sorte que son restaurant présente un grand nombre de spécialités locales, _o_ ctobre restait son mois préféré pour faire découvrir à ses clients toute la richesse de l'île. Pour lui faire honneur, Seishû écrivait alors de nouvelles calligraphies. Calligraphies que les clients pouvaient admirer tout en mangeant leurs plats. Et la recette plaisait : au fil des années de nombreuses personnes revenaient régulièrement sur l'île à cette période.

Novembre était monotone. Hiroshi et Seishû s'enfermaient dans un train-train quotidien : ils se levaient, partaient travailler, revenaient. De temps en temps, ils appelaient Naru. Ils avaient du mal à faire plus, leur année avait déjà été chargée et le temps gris ne faisait rien pour leur donner de l'énergie. Etaient-ils malheureux pour autant ? Certainement pas, ils étaient ensembles, faisaient le travail qu'ils aimaient et avaient déjà vécu dix mois extraordinaires.

Décembre était citadin. Peu de temps avant Noël, Hiroshi se mettait en vacances. Les deux partenaires passaient ensuite quelques jours dans l'endroit de leur choix, qu'il soit au Japon ou non, avant de retourner à Tokyo pour le Nouvel an. Là, entourés de la famille Handa, ils se souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde.


	5. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

**20\. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude**

* * *

Seishû attend.

Assis dans sa cuisine, ses yeux ne quittent pas la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire.

Hiroshi lui a promis de rentrer le voir et même de lui faire un repas spécial, un repas de grande occasion.

Il a déjà une heure de retard.

Toutes les minutes, le calligraphe regarde son portable en espérant recevoir un message. Il n'y a rien. Il éteint et rallume l'appareil frénétiquement. De temps en temps il vérifie la batterie ; à son maximum.

Son cœur est serré. Toutefois il tente de se rassurer comme il peut : s'il était arrivé malheur à Hiroshi, on l'aurait contacté. Naru ou les Kido ou même directement les policiers… Après tout il a fait promettre à son compagnon de le noter en numéro d'urgence.

Pour calmer son esprit il prend un pinceau, et une feuille et commence à calligraphier.

Bien vite, l'encre noire recouvre la blancheur du papier. Son inquiétude, sa solitude, son amour ; tout se retrouve écrit sur cette nouvelle œuvre.

C'est probablement une bonne chose que Kawafuji ne soit pas là pour le voir ou autrement son ami en aurait profité pour lui faire remarquer à quel point c'était du gâchis qu'il ait abandonné la calligraphie. Qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un simple professeur.

Quand la lumière commence à vaciller, Seishû a déjà fini son œuvre.

Hiroshi n'est toujours pas là et il n'a encore reçu aucun message.

La fatigue s'empare peu à peu de lui et sa tête penche peu à peu vers la table. Il essaie de résister mais son besoin de sommeil est plus fort que sa volonté. Sa tête s'écrase sur l'encre.

* * *

Hiroshi court.

Il court sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombe sur lui et en traînant sa valise bringuebalante.

Il court en serrant précieusement le gâteau qu'il avait fait le jour précédent.

Son cœur bat vite. Depuis qu'il a réalisé que son avion avait plus de quatre heures de retard, il n'a jamais ralenti.

Dans sa poche, un téléphone qui n'a plus de batterie depuis longtemps sautille à chacun de ses pas.

Et puis, enfin, le cuisinier arrive à destination. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'il cherche ses clés. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour ouvrir.

Il laisse sa valise dans l'entrée et tourne directement dans la cuisine.

Son cœur se serre quand il aperçoit son compagnon endormit. Il se demande combien de temps il a passé à l'attendre. Puis ses yeux se tournent vers la calligraphie et un sentiment de bonheur intense bien que mêlé de regret le parcourt. Il aurait aimé être à l'heure, aimé être là pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Et en même temps, cela lui fait plaisir de voir que cette magnifique œuvre est née des sentiments de l'autre homme pour lui.

Il pose son gâteau avant de délicatement passer une main dans les cheveux de l'autre

Seishû grogne légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne t'attendais plus.

\- Tu as de l'encre sur le visage.

\- C'est de ta faute. Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

\- L'avion était en retard. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler. On est plus au 19ème siècle, on peut se contacter quand on est loin.

\- J'avais plus de batterie.

\- La belle excuse.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Ils se regardent. Seishû lève les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hiroshi.

« Je suis fatigué, emmène-moi dormir.

\- Tu es en train de salir mes vêtements.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, fais ce que je te dis. »

Hiroshi souffle dans les cheveux de maître Handa avant de capituler. Il le porte jusqu'à son futon et quand il s'allonge à côté de lui, il murmure :

« Franchement tu n'es pas léger.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire plus de sport. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dit d'arrêter le baseball. »

Le plus jeune comprend que cette nuit, il n'aura pas le dernier mot. Il ferme donc les yeux. Mais alors qu'il est déjà à moitié endormi, Seishû parle de nouveau :

« Je suis content que tu sois là »

En réponse, Hiroshi le serre contre lui.


End file.
